The goal is to provide a basic health information educational tool which will promote and facilitate the dissemination and utilization of available health related information, and thus stimulate a more effective transmission of medical knowledge within the total biomedical communication process. The objective is to produce a timely, critically annotated, single-volume guide with review sources to all types of pertinent information sources. The target readers include health sciences librarians, biomedical research scientists, health practitioners, and other health sciences professionals. It is anticipated that the proposed book will be published by the MIT Press as a companion volume to the Principal Investigator's Scientific and Technical Information Sources/ (SATIS) (MIT Press, November, 1977). The basic plan and methods of procedures used to gather data and to complete the publication will be identical to those employed by the Principal Investigator in her SATIS project. It is anticipated that, with grant support, the proposed project can be completed within one year's time. A careful time line has been developed to indicate the schedule for project activities.